


If The Heavens Ever Did Speak

by TheRedSwan (Grisfox)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grisfox/pseuds/TheRedSwan
Summary: Derek loved going down on Stiles.





	

Derek loved going down on Stiles. Yes, he knew he was wasn’t of legal age, and yes, it was wrong, But he couldn’t help it. Not when he tasted like that. Not when he was perpetually half hard, and Derek could smell it on him, ripe for the taking. Not when Stiles seemed to crave it as much as he did. He didn’t have the control not to.  

He did it on a whim the first time, trying to freak the kid out at first, but he couldn’t stop. He had seen him, pupils dilating, face flushed, panting, and he smelled him, and damn, if anything had ever smelt as good as stiles did, not at this close. He had to taste him.  It was a life changing experience for both of them. Stiles- because he had never thought he was gay- or even bi- before, and Derek- because afterwards, he was totally addicted. He tried not to think exactly about why that was.   
Derek loved the little noises he would make- the gasps, the bitten of curses, the whimpers, the whines, and even the occasional mewl of pleasure. He loved how he shook and twisted and could never stay still. He was so responsive, and it proved how young and inexperienced he was, but Derek couldn’t stop. Or he just wouldn’t. He didn’t quite know.  

Stiles was panting, head thrown back and back arching as he came, a moan of “Derek” filling the loft, and Derek appreciated the fact that the betas were always suspiciously gone whenever he felt like sucking Stiles off because he was never quiet. Derek was always especially proud when Stiles would call out his name when he came, saving the memories to his own personal spank bank.  
The first time, he had cum in his pants like a teenager, his wolf dancing around, euphoric, inside him, but after that whenever he had Stiles on his back, Derek made a point of cumming on him. He was deeply ashamed the first time it happened, instinct taking over, but Stiles’ complaints afterwards were always halfhearted, seeming more embarrassed than upset.

Derek pulls his dick out of his pants, Stiles blinking up at him after his orgasm. He shucks up Stiles’ shirt as he grips his dick and begins to jerk himself off. Stiles’ pale skin is flushed bellow him, a light sheen of sweat covering the skin that’s exposed. His eyes travel across a dotting moles before climbing up to stare into heady, amber eyes when Stiles licks his lips, lifting himself up and placing his lips on the head of Derek’s dick, sucking with hooded eyes, and Derek is cumming before he even realizes what is happening. He is shocked out of the afterglow of his blinding orgasm by Stiles coughing and sputtering below him.

 “Oh, god, Stiles!” He bends down, patting stiles’ back as he finishes coughing into his hands. 

"Wow, that was not what I was expecting.”

"Damn, I’m sorry.”  Stiles waves him off. 

“Don’t worry about it. Just- there was more than I was expecting, and wrong pipe, so yeah,” Stiles replies, head tilting shyly.  

Stiles hops up, shuffling over to the door. Derek tucks himself in, and walks over as Stiles gathers his things. Stiles avoids Derek’s eyes, flushing and saying a hurried “bye” before leaving, and Derek feels like something big just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I'd write this little Drabble or ficlet or whatever this is. The title is from Take Me To Church by Hozier because I'm lame and unoriginal. I don't even know.


End file.
